K-2SO
K-2SO is a supporting character in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is a KX-series security droid that was originally programmed to serve in the armed forces of the Galactic Empire, but prior to the film's events he was captured and reprogrammed by the Rebel Alliance. In the film, K-2 serves as Cassian Andor's co-pilot. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. History K-2 accompanied Cassian on a mission to the Wobani Labour Camp to rescue Jyn Erso, believing that she might be able to help them find her father Galen Erso, the man foremost responsible for the development of the Death Star battlestation. Later, the group travelled to Jedha where they recruited Baze Malbus, Chirrut Îmwe and Bodhi Rook. Bodhi passed on a holographic message to Jyn from her father which explained that the Death Star possessed an inherent weakness in its design, but did not reveal exactly what this flaw was. After fleeing from Jedha, the group travelled to an Imperial outpost on Eadu where Galen was being kept. Cassian intended to assassinate Galen, but Jyn was able to stop him from pulling the trigger. However, a Rebel fighter squadron arrived and bombed the base, resulting in Galen's death. K-2 piloted Cassian's U-Wing and retrieved the team before the Empire could capture them. The group would then meet with Alliance Command on Yavin 4 to discuss a battle-plan against the Death Star, but most of the Alliance leaders believed that such an effort was futile. Against the orders of Mon Mothma, Jyn and the others gathered a group of Rebel volunteers to launch an assault on the Imperial research base on Scarif. This ragtag band of heroes would be known as Rogue One. Death While the rest of the Rogue One unit staged a diversionary attack on the base, Kaytoo accompanied a disguised Jyn and Cassian inside the security complex. During the course of the mission, K-2SO accosted another KX unit and accessed its databanks to retrieve a map of the complex. The three rebels then made their way to the data vault, where the Death Star plans were stored. After incapacitating the technician, Kaytoo assumed control of the computer and opened the door into the vault. At that point, K-2SO received news that the rebel fleet had arrived over Scarif and that the Empire had locked the Shield Gate. Since they were trapped, Kaytoo suggested transmitting the plans but told them that the size of the data files meant that the shield would have to be taken down to in order to transmit it to the orbiting rebel fleet. Since the two had gained each other's respect during their adventures, Jyn gave K-2SO a blaster pistol to defend himself. Kaytoo expressed surprise at her change in behavior. While Jyn and Cassian were combing through the files for the plans, several stormtroopers approached K-2SO. Kaytoo tried to divert the Imperials away but his cover was blown when Cassian spoke through the intercom asking why he had closed the vault door.2 K-2SO engaged the stormtroopers in a gun battle while relaying the location of a data-tape titled "stardust", which was the codename for the Death Star plans. Before Cassian could retrieve the file, the door control was hit and the device's power was knocked out. K-2SO implored his comrades to climb through the vault before succumbing to stormtrooper fire. K-2SO gave his final farewell to the pair, and at the cost of his life, he destroyed the door control panel so the stormtroopers could not open it again. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Rogue One Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Robots Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting